Milky Camellia
by danzouu
Summary: Milky Camellia - An OroKimi oneshot. Minimal plot ( ʖ ). WARNING: Contains shotacon. Don’t like, don’t read (duh).


"Kabuto! Bring me the boy at once," the eerily snakelike pseudoscientist croaked out from his private quarters. Having finished his 'work' for the day, which had mainly consisted of yelling at and briskly correcting the behavior of unfortunate orphans who had found their way into his clutches and were strapped onto one of his unsanitized tables, he'd showered and was ready to meet with his favorite test subject, the one who was destined to be his next vessel (if he made it that long; the boy was quite sickly to say the least), the only survivor of the Kaguya massacre and the only possessor of his bone-wielding bloodline limit.

"Of course, sir," the faithful assistant replied, going to the room which had been allocated to the badly mutilated freak show known as the Sound Five to retrieve the aforementioned subject.

"Kimimaro… the master wants you. Do not be lazy about it either; he complained gravely last time and it annoyed me to no end." Kabuto rubbed the nape of his neck in annoyance as he thought back to what had seemed like an endless night of reprimanding from the snake.

"Yes… I'm going." Kimimaro, the adorable little bone child, stretched and stepped off of the bed he'd been relaxing on and reading the latest volume of Makeout Paradise (yes, of course Orochimaru would allow him to read it, he was familiar with the stuff in reality, after all). After putting his book down and pulling the fabric of his wide-necked tunic back onto his shoulder, the white-haired whore child strode over to Kabuto, ignoring the snide remarks he got from Tayuya and Kidomaru, who loved to tease him and call him a toy or a pet. Which, quite frankly, didn't bother him at all.

Kabuto walked Kimimaro down the slim hallway and smiled just a little to himself as he saw how the child's hips swaggered in the slightest way as he walked. When he grew older, he'd surely be a gorgeous sight. Kabuto didn't deem it fair that his purity was being corrupted so early in life. He wanted Kimimaro to have a chance to be a kid, even if only for a while.

The moment Kimimaro was led into the snake's lair, he was seduced in almost a menacing way.

"Come here… pretty camellia…." Orochimaru's yellowish eyes pierced the dark veil surrounding his bed as his pale skin was illuminated in small flickers by the candles in the room. Kimimaro obeyed and moved like a moth to his source of light, crawling into bed and immediately being met by a rough hand holding his shoulder back, a tongue in his mouth, and another hand slipping beneath the hem of his pants.

Kimimaro struggled only a tiny bit, any moans of protest being snuffed out by Orochimaru's powerful kiss. The snake wrapped his leg around one of Kimimaro's, holding them apart so they could not be crossed. He stroked the child until he became hard, something that had become easier now that Kimimaro was well into the beginning of puberty and his body was beginning to make sense of and occasionally enjoy his master's touches.

I told you that you'd grow to love it.

"M...master please…" the boy begged as he broke from the kiss for air.

"Hm? Use your words, my darling." Orochimaru continued his slow strokes on Kimimaro's member.

"I..it hurts…"

"And what do you want me to do about that, my child?"

"Um… p..put it in me…"

Orochimaru smirked as his eyes glimmered. "Please be more specific." He leaned closer and spoke into the boy's ear, his hot breath intoxicating and hypnotizing the Kaguya. "What is it that you want inside that tight little hole of yours… my fingers?" He slipped two fingers inside the boy, stretching him widely and eliciting a frustrated moan from him. "My tongue?" His inhuman tongue extended with ease and slipped in alongside his fingers. Orochimaru was also able to utilize the strange ability to speak while his tongue was extended and still be coherent. "Or maybe… you want my slimy, old friend inside your innocent body…"

Kimimaro's eyes lit up at this and he nodded and shivered with pleasure and anticipation. "Y...yes, please, sir, I want it all… I want to feel you so bad…"

Orochimaru said, "Well then, who am I to deny my favorite child his pleasures? Very well, I shall give you what you have waited so patiently for, young one." Orochimaru removed his tongue and fingers and then slipped those fingers now into Kimimaro's mouth, eliciting a startled, muffled mewl from him before starting to suck his master's fingers. "Ah, there's my good boy. Just like that."

With the boy distracted, Orochimaru slipped Kimimaro's trousers off along with the undergarment he wore and then removed the wet fingers from his mouth, using Kimimaro's saliva to lubricate himself before aligning with the boy's entrance and slipping inside his body.

Kimimaro moaned softly, a high pitched squeal more or less that could be heard from Kabuto's own quarters. The assistant frowned slightly out of jealousy. Stupid kid. He placed on some earmuffs and continued his paperwork.

Orochimaru worked the Kaguya child's body to its limit, every few minutes his thrusts getting deeper and harder until the man himself warned of an imminent climax and released his seed deep within Kimimaro with a frustrated sounding moan.

He then wrapped his tongue around Kimimaro's member and teased him until orgasm, causing the boy to scream loudly until he gradually calmed down and was released to gentle moans. He blushed when he saw the milky liquid all over himself and all over the bed.

Orochimaru licked some of the substance from his lips. "Oh dear, look at the mess you've made. You're a naughty boy, Kimimaro." He took the child's wrist and gave it a gentle yet firm slap.

When he saw the child's cheeks grow red from shame at his body's uncontrollable action, Orochimaru offered a friendly smile. "And that's why you're my favorite, Kimimaro."

Kimimaro loved Orochimaru. He would die for that man in an instant and getting to be his vessel was his greatest dream. As the hours wore on, the boy fell asleep in his master's embrace and would wait to be brought back to the Sound Five to be made fun of and humiliated by them. It was all worth it, however.

Because they're not the ones who get to experience Master's warmth and touch.


End file.
